A Very Supergleeful Christmas
by FattaEld
Summary: Even though Sam, Dean and Castiel had thought of spending a nice, calm Christmas in New York, they can't stay away from a potential case: they soon hear about the mysterious death of a teacher, which sends them to Lima, Ohio.
1. The Murder

****A few weeks ago I saw a post by the Tumblr user tacogrande, which was a plot summary for a Supernatural/Glee crossover. So I got inspired ** I asked for permission to write a full-length fic, and here it is! I know it's a month too late for Christmas-stories, but better late than never, I guess?  
>T<strong>his fic takes place during some kind of AU version of _Previous Unaired Christmas_; where is like it is in season five, but it's Christmas. As for Supernatural, I have no idea.  
>WARNINGS: Death of a main character. I should also warn for the fact that this fic becomes a little bit cracky in some places.<br>**DISCLAIMER: As I said, this story is based on a plot summary written by the Tumblr-user tacogrande. And I, of course, don't own neither Glee nor Supernatural. If I did, would I really be writing fanfiction about it? **

"... and on Thursday the trees will be examined by the judge…" Mr. Schuester paused before continuing reading the paper he had received regarding William McKinley High School's Christmas tree decorating contest. "... Sue Sylvester."

Displeased grunts and complaints were heard all around the choir room.

"Is coach Sylvester the judge!?" Tina cried out. "She's going to place us last, even though we will have the best tree."

Mr. Schuester tried to make the Glee club calm down. "I know it's unfair," he said. "but we can't back down now. We just have to make sure to have the best tree of them all."

"Or sabotage everyone else's." Sam mumbled. The bell rang and the students grabbed their bags.

"Don't forget to come up with an idea for the Christmas tree!" Mr. Schuester shouted after them. With a last glance on the paper, he turned around and flinched, causing him to drop the paper.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Brad, I didn't see you there. You scared me."

Brad sat at the piano and glared at Mr. Schuester. Then he walked silently out of the room. Mr. Schuester picked up the paper from the floor. He proceeded to flip through the sheet music they were considering for performing at Regionals.

_Marley should get a solo,_ he thought,_ or maybe a duet with Blaine, I'm not sure._ He was so absorbed by his ideas that he didn't notice the room getting colder. The thing that made him snap out of his thoughts was a peculiar sound, like someone was stepping on the chairs. He turned around to see if someone was behind him, but no one was there. He brushed it off and continued looking through his papers.

The second time the noise was heard, Mr. Schuester became more puzzled. He put down the sheet music on the piano and walked around the room. No one was there, except for him. Then he noticed something that wasn't there before: a blue puppet that was familiar in some way was laying on a chair on the front row, closest to the wall. He picked it up and examined it. It looked strangely like someone he knew, but he couldn't pinpoint who.

All of a sudden one of the puppet's tiny arms lashed out and penetrated Mr. Schuester's chest. A horrible pain spread through him, but he couldn't manage to make a sound. All he did was to watch how the rows of chairs and the wall in front of him were covered by tiny black spots that grew larger for every second, as life was slowly leaving him. When he fell down to the floor a few seconds later he was already dead. Mr. Schuester wasn't left to see the blue puppet dissolving into thin air.

Jake had his arms wrapped around Marley's shoulder as they walked down the corridor. On the walls all sorts of Christmas decorations hung: red and green garlands, silver tinsel and Christmas lights shaped as icicles. Jake stopped under a mistletoe.

"You know what they say about mistletoes?" he said, in an attempt to flirt.

"That it's cliché?" she answered, thinking the question was both charming and kind of dumb at the same time.

"No… " he paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe, I dunno." He tried to shake it off. "That wasn't my point anyway, you know that mistletoes-"

"... are filled with nargles?" she interrupted playfully. Jake didn't get the reference.

"What."

Marley sighed and and decided to cut to the chase. "Never mind. Just kiss me already."

He gave her a smile and kissed her. A small feeling of fear flushed through her when she realized her phone wasn't in her pocket where it was supposed to be. She broke the kiss, which felt unpleasant for Jake.

"Oh shoot, my phone is gone!" she said.

"You realized it while we kissed?" Jake said dryly. She ignored him.

"I think I left it in the choir room." she said. "I'm just going to pick up, I'm coming back in a minute."

She walked down the corridor the way they came from while Jake walked the other direction towards his locker, annoyed about being cockblocked by a phone.

Marley entered the choir room, stepped over the corpse on the floor, and reached her usual seat, where her phone neatly lay. Just when she picked it up, she froze.

Wait a minute,_ corpse_? She hastily turned around, dropping her phone on the floor, making the screen crack, when she saw Mr. Schuester's lifeless body. A big hole was seen in the chest, like his heart had literally been ripped out. Marley didn't even have time to think before she let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

><p>For once Sam and Dean had gotten a nice hotel room which felt so much better than the shabby motel rooms they always stayed in otherwise. They had recently finished a hunt – just a vengeful spirit, nothing out of the ordinary – in New York, and they were thinking of having just a nice, quiet Christmas in The Big Apple. Dean was also certain that he wanted to show Castiel how Americans celebrate Christmas.<p>

"I don't understand why a corpulent, red-clothed man with white beard is so important in this culture." Castiel commented while he was watching a Christmas commercial on TV. "Why aren't you celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ?"

"We are, mostly," Sam answered, not looking up from his laptop. "but the last one-hundred years Christmas has become more commercial and the focus shifted from the Birth of Jesus Christ to Santa, presents and all that stuff."

"I still don't understand," Castiel continued. "Why would people believe that someone would travel around the world and deliver presents to everyone? That's impossible."

"It's just something parents tell their kids so they're behaving." Dean said. He sat on his bed reading a news paper. Even though Dean was having a Christmas vacation, he couldn't help looking through the papers for freak accidents. "Nothing." he said when he folded the paper after skimming through it. "Nothing even remarkably freaky has happened."

Sam still didn't look up from his laptop. "How sad," he said. "looks like we might have a calm Christmas for once."

Dean lay down on his bed and turned his attention towards the TV. The news anchor was in the middle of a story about some random fire somewhere. Dean didn't really care where or why it happened, and it was soon forgotten, because the next story was more interesting.

"Today a brutal death took place at a school in Ohio." The news anchor read from her papers. "The dead, a teacher, was found by his student earlier today." Pictures from outside a school where students was just passing by was shown as the news anchor talked. "The police don't know what caused the death, but it has been reported that the victim had a hole in the chest. The victim is currently going through autopsy."

Sam had finally taken his eyes of his laptop and fixed them on the TV instead. When the report was done, the reporter moved on to a story about the Christmas shopping, but Dean turned the TV off and they sat in silence.

"Does it sound like our kind of thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I have to do more research about it." Once again Sam glued his eyes to his laptop. Half a minute later Sam had found the news article. "Yes, it is surely our thing. Apparently it happened in... " He read the tiny, bold letters under the picture of a school. "... Lima, Ohio, at William McKinley High School."

Dean frowned. "I recognize that name..." he said. "Did we go there?"

"Name a school we _didn't_ go to."

Dean jumped up and threw all his stuff into his bag. "How far is it?" he asked.

Sam found out with a quick Google-search. "About 525 miles."

The duffel bag was already packed and Dean swung it around his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said.

Sam looked sceptically at him. "Weren't we supposed to have a normal, calm Christmas this year?"

"Normal is boring." Dean waved impatiently with his hand. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>It was snowing heavily when Dean, Sam and Castiel arrived nine hours later outside William McKinley High School. They had just inspected the corpse at the morgue: both Sam and Dean recognized the hole in the teacher's chest, as if his heart been ripped out, but they didn't quite know what it was about yet. So they went to school to interrogate the students.<p>

Sam and Dean, both wearing suits, entered the school followed by Castiel, who was wearing his usual suit and trench coat combination. Castiel bumped into Dean when he and Sam came to a halt, looking around in the hallway. The buff-colored lockers, the wall-sized windows; it all awoke faint memories.

"Yup, we definitely went here." Dean mumbled.

Not knowing where to go, Dean stopped the first person passing by: a red-headed woman wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it. Dean, Sam and Castiel – after Dean reminding him – held up their FBI badges to her.

"Excuse me," Sam said. "we're here regarding the death of William Schuester. Can you please show us to where it happened?"

The woman's eyes watered and she nodded. "Yes, it's right over here." They followed her down the corridor to classroom. "The Glee Club is in there right now, but I don't think they're doing anything. Will was their leader." She wiped off a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you." Sam said and entered the room with Castiel in tow. Dean stayed behind, deciding to question the woman. .

"I would like to ask you some questions, Mrs..." Dean said.

"Pillsbury-Schuester." She filled in. "But I guess it's just Pillsbury now." She broke down and started to sob violently.

Meanwhile, inside the choir room, Sam and Castiel was interrogating a brown haired student who apparently was the one who found the body. She was crying while a darker-skinned boy with short black hair had put his arm around her – Sam guessed it was her boyfriend.

"Can you tell me about when you found him?" Sam asked, holding a a scribbling pad in on hand and a pen in the other.

She cried even harder and barely managed to make sound. "I-I-I f-f-forgot my-my phone and I r-r-realiz-realized and I went b-b-b-back, and-and-and-and..." She sobbed and hid her face in her boyfriend's chest.

Sam attempted to calm the girl. "Hey, you, listen..." He paused, waiting for her to say her name. But she didn't. Instead her boyfriend answered.

"Marley."

"Okay, Marley." Sam repeated. "And you are?"

"Jake," the boy answered. "I'm Marley's boyfriend."

"That was quite obvious." Castiel intersected.

"Cas." Sam reprimanded. He lifted the pen. "So, Marley. And Jake. I'm so sorry for your loss, but it's really important for us to get to know exactly what happened."

Castiel put his hands in the trench coats pockets and pulled out a package of handkerchiefs, which he offered to Marley. She accepted it and blew her nose with one.

Finally, she took a deep breath and started telling. "When I found him, we had just finished Glee practice. I was going to my locker when I realized my phone was missing. I had left it in here. So when I came here I went straight to my seat and I took it and then I saw Mr. Schuester, and I... I..." She started crying again. "... and I dropped it and the screen cracked!"

Sam, who was scribbling on his notepad, looked up, shocked. "It... cracked?"

Marley nodded. "Yes." She took out her phone. A big crack was visible across the screen.

"Oh." Sam said. "I'm sorry. But it is an iPhone, they'll crack sooner or later."

"But I got like five weeks ago!" Marley said exasperated.

"Be glad that it didn't crack sooner." Sam checked the notes he had scribbled and realized they had to get back on track. "Well, anyway." he said. "When did you find him?"

"Yesterday."

"When you found him, did you note anything weird like..." Sam waved his hand in the air. "... like cold spots. Or a weird smell, kind of like rotten eggs."

Marley shook her head. "No, not any that I remember. I was kind of distracted by the corpse on the floor."

Across the room, Blaine, Tina and Sam observed how the officers questioned Jake and Marley.

"The guy with the trench coat is so cute." Tina leaned on the piano. "I mean, his eyes!"

"I'm not sure," said Blaine. "he's not really my type." The choir room's door opened and in came miss Pillsbury and a man with short brown hair, who wore a suit. "Now we're talking!" Blaine exclaimed, referring to the man.

"Dude, you're engaged." Sam said.

"I know. I'm just merely pointing out his attractiveness. I would never cheat on Kurt! Again."

"Oh my god, he's coming over!" Tina said excitedly. The officers were done with the interrogating of Jake and Marley and were now walking towards the piano along with the newcomer.

"May we ask you some questions?" The tallest man asked them.

"Yes, of-course!" Tina exclaimed. She reached out her hand to the man in the trench coat. "Hi, I'm Tina."

The man hesitated a few seconds before shaking her hand. "Hello Tina. My name is Castiel." His voice was deeper than what Tina expected.

"That's so beautiful," Tina said, staring intensely at him. "just like an angel."

"Well, I actually am..."

The tallest man jabbed slightly at Castiel. "Cas!"

"Uh, never mind."

The other man showed his FBI-badge. "I'm Dean, this is Sam, and that is... Cas, as you know."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine pointed to the Sam beside him. "This is also Sam. And that's Tina, you know." Tina was still staring dreamily at Castiel.

The tallest man, Sam, continued. "We would like to know if the victim had any enemies, or people who didn't like him."

"Oh no, everyone loved Mr Schue." Blaine said.

"Mr Shoe?" Castiel asked.

"We called him that."

Tina finally broke her gaze on Castiel. "But he didn't give me any solos," she said. "or anything else to sing otherwise. And it's my senior year! I've already gone through this with Rachel and Finn, now it's the same thing, but with everyone else." She let out a frustrated groan. Sam – the officer – and Dean looked at each other, which gave Blaine a bad feeling.

"No, she didn't murder Mr Schue." he said quickly. "You didn't, right?"

"Of course I didn't. But sometimes I was close."

Sam the officer cut them off. "Well anyway, you don't know anything? Not anything weird that happened at all here?"

Sam the student and Tina shook their heads. Blaine was thinking about a certain thing, but it just sounded ridiculous. "I don't know, it was strange but I don't know if it's relevant."

"Tell us," Dean said. "Anything will do."

But before Blaine managed to tell them, Kitty interrupted them and everyone else in the room. "Everyone!" she called out. "The Christmas tree competition is tomorrow, and we were supposed to decorate it today. Mr Schue was also supposed to buy all the stuff, which he obviously can't do now." A brief silence fell over the room, before Kitty continued. "So, someone has to do it. Who?" She looked out over the room.

"Can't just you do it?" Jake said.

"No, I have better things to do than running around in a stocked mall, fighting with old ladies over crappy Christmas ornaments."

The room fell silent once again. "No one?" Kitty called out.

Castiel raised his hand. "We'll do it."

Kitty crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you a Federal Agent?"

He threw a quick glance towards Dean and Sam the agent, who nodded shortly. "Well, yes. Of course I am."

"Then why would you help us with Christmas tree competition? Don't you have anything more important to do?"

Dean lay a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "That's not our problem, y'know, we have to..."

"But I want to help them." Castiel interrupted. He looked back to Kitty. "Where's the nearest mall?"

Blaine quickly raised his arm. "I'll show you!" he said. "As an unofficial leader of this club I volunteer to show you where we can buy the supplies."

Kitty snorted. "Really? Who died and made you leader?" Unique gasped loudly as a shocked silence filled the room. Miss Pillsbury started crying again. "Uh, never mind."

A few seconds Blaine watched her with a discontent look on his face, slightly shaking his head. Then he directed his gaze towards the Federal Agents while flashing them a bright smile. "Well, maybe we should be getting going then."


	2. The Puppet

"So can you tell us now?"

Blaine was inspecting a red bow with glitter on it. "Do you think this bow will look good, or is it too … 'flashy'?"

"It's great." Dean abruptly grabbed the bow from Blaine's hands and threw it in the cart. "Just tell us now."

Sam was slowly pushing the cart forward down the aisles of the crowded mall, following Blaine, Dean and Castiel, who was from time to time pushing random, interesting objects into the cart.

Blaine stopped at a showcase containing boxes of different colored Christmas lights. "We should probably get done in here first."

Every ounce of patience in Dean had drained as he grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and turned him to face him.

"Listen, kid," he said. "I'm done with this crap, we've been here for hours, so now we deserve to know what you have to say. Y'know that withholding of information is punishable by law."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, but I don't know if it's going to help, it's really stupid actually, I mean..."

"Anything will do." Sam said. "Anything. Whatever you say, we've heard weirder."

"Sure." Blaine leaned on the showcase. "In Crafts class I did a puppet of my fiancé, and-..."

"'Fiancé'?" Dean interrupted. "You're engaged? Aren't you like twelve?"

If Blaine was offended by that comment, he hid it well. "I'm engaged, yes, and I'm eighteen for the record." He straightened himself. "Well, anyway. I put him in my locker. And after Glee practice, I was going to my locker and when I opened it, he wasn't there. So I looked everywhere, and then we heard Marley scream and all that with Mr. Schue." He waved his right hand in the air. "Then, afterwards, I opened my locker and there he was."

"Was there anything weird about the puppet?" Dean asked. "Like a weird smell or something?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Yes, there was. But I couldn't really place the smell."

"Where is it now?"

"Still in my locker."

"Can we see it?"

"Sure." Blaine checked the cart. "I think we have anything we need, we should go pay for it now."

"Finally." Sam mumbled and they moved forward down the aisle towards the check-out counters, until Dean stopped abruptly.

"Wait a minute, something's not right." He looked around the aisle. "Where's Cas?"

As on cue Castiel appeared, carrying something. He went directly towards Dean.

"Dean, can we buy these?" He said and showed the sweaters he was holding: they were knitted in different colors and each had a different animal in white on the front.

Dean sighed. "Sure, Cas." He dumped them in the cart.

* * *

><p>A slight trace of sulfur was what Sam did find in the locker. Sam searched through it again, but nothing more than thin line at the side was seen in the sharp beam of light coming from the flashlight.<p>

"Sulfur," he said to Dean. "not much, but it's something."

Dean inspected the puppet. "There's nothing here though." he said, checking the EMF meter. "Nothing on the EMF. It's just a normal puppet." He grabbed the blue puppet's arm and lifted it. "Does his fiancé really look like this? "

"I highly doubt it. At least I hope he's not blue." Sam closed the door of the locker. "Well, with the small bit of sulfur here as our only lead, it seems like we're back to square one."

Dean put his hand in the puppet and started playing around with it. "Well, that's too bad. What should we do, Mr. Puppet?" he asked the doll. Before the puppet could answer, Sam walked in the direction of the choir room.

"Sam!" Dean made the puppet talk and he imitated its voice. "Don't walk away from me like that, young man!"

Sam and Dean had told Blaine and Castiel to carry all the Christmas tree stuff to the choir room and start decorating, which they did along with the rest of the Glee club when Sam and Dean entered the room a few minutes later.

The tree stood in the middle of the room, all the kids hovering around it to finish every last detail and polish every ornament so it shone. One of the kids, a blonde girl in a cheerleading costume Dean thought was named Brittany, quickly ran forward to Sam.

"Quick we need your help!" she told him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the tree. She pulled out a shiny, golden star from a box and gave it to him. "Can you put this in the top? You're the only one who can reach it."

"Sure." He reached to the top and placed it gingerly, fearing it would break as it was made of glass. Sam stepped back and admired the tree along with Castiel, Dean and the Glee kids. It was like someone had found a random tree at the dump and spewed glitter all over it.

Castiel nudged Dean. "So what do you think?"

"It's..." Dean hesitated as Castiel seemed proud over his and the kids' achievement. He eventually decided on the adjective "beautiful", not wanting to put down a beaming Castiel.

The girl named Marley checked her watch. "Five minutes left until coach Sylvester comes!" she informed them.

"Maybe we should go," Dean whispered to Sam. "we have a case solve." Sam nodded, but before they could silently sneak out of the room, a tall woman with short, blonde hair, wearing a red tracksuit, entered the room.

"So the Glee club still decided to decorate a Christmas tree after all." the woman said. Dean could sense a jeering undertone.

"Of course, coach Sylvester." Tina replied harshly. "We would never back down, even though we've had some..." She waved her hand, seemingly searching for an appropriate word. "..._ complications_."

"Well, it wasn't necessary to decorate it anyway." the woman, coach Sylvester, said. "Because of the Glee club's leader's demise, the Glee club doesn't exist anymore. Too bad, I've would've loved to placed you last."

Tina's eyes widened with outrageousness. "What!" she screamed. "You can't do this, we - I – This isn't fair!"

"Well, life isn't fair, Asian Number One, or, well, the only Asian here right now." She smiled mockingly. "I should get going, I have to decide a winner."

Even though Dean wasn't involved in any of this – hell, he didn't even know what a Glee club was – he felt that couldn't just stand there, watching this horrible woman crush these poor kids.

"Hold up a second!" he yelled after her. "They do have a leader, so you can't disqualify them."

Coach Sylvester turned around, put her hands on her hips and looked at him incredulously. "And who exactly is that leader, if I may ask?"

"Me." Dean answered. "And Sam." he added, ignoring his brother's whispered plea of "Leave me out of this."

"You two don't even work here. Aren't you Federal Agents? Don't you have a case to solve?"

Marley piped up. "They don't have to work here!" she said. "Finn led the club before, and he's not a teacher. It's not required to lead after school-clubs."

"Yes, exactly!" Dean agreed, pretending to know what the girl was talking about.

Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed over getting defeated by them. "Sure, I will judge your tree if you insist." She walked around the tree, inspecting it while scribbling on her writing board. After a few minutes she finally said: "Well, Glee club, you're the last club I inspect, and I must say that you seem to be only club who actually tried. So I guess I will have to announce you the winner then." Sighing, she walked to the door. "The price will arrive on Monday or whenever, I don't care."

It was silent in the room a few moments after the door closed. Then Tina erupted into a cheering cry, which the other Glee kids soon joined in to. Even Dean couldn't hide his joy over their accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"So, just to be safe."<p>

Blaine stared at the box Sam put the Kurt puppet in. There was nothing unusual about it, except for the fact that it had these weird marks and signs everywhere. "But I was thinking of giving Kurt that puppet when I meet him!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until we know it's completely safe."

Blaine pouted, but he couldn't get Sam to give it back. "What are those symbols anyway?" he asked instead. "They look... satanic or something."

"Well, they're just..." Sam paused for a second. "... protection. So he won't run away again."

Blaine gave him a blank stare. "You still think I'm twelve, don't you?"

On the other side of the choir room, the Castiel Fan Club had gathered. Their current activity was staring at the subject as he was discussing something with Dean.

"Oh my god," said Tina. "his lips are just so... pretty."

"And his eyes, they're like an ocean of mysteriousness, like the clearest summer sky, like the most beautiful piece of an opal God ever created." This statement made the rest of Fan Club turn around and stare at Unique, who just shrugged. The Club directed their attention back to their subject, who still didn't notice the five teenagers lustfully longing for him.

"Just look how he watches people," Marley said faintly after a few minutes of ogling. "I mean, he has the most intense stare ever."

"Um, excuse me Marley," said Jake, who had been unwillingly dragged into the Fan Club by his girlfriend. "I'm Jake, your boyfriend."

"I know."

"Really?" Jake snorted. "I thought you'd almost forgotten." Whether or not Marley was listening, or just ignoring him, wasn't clear, but he didn't get an answer from her.

"I really wish I was Dean." Tina said, watching Dean and Castiel's conversation. Marley, Tina, Kitty and Sam – the student – nodded in agreement, still gazing at him. Jake threw his arms in the air: he decided that he had enough with their creepy Fan Club. No one seemed to stop him from, or even acknowledge him, leaving.

"Cas, we've talked about this…"

"About what?"

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder to widen the gap between them. "Personal space."

"Oh, right."

Sam carried the box with the puppet. "I don't know what we should do more." He said. "Our only clue wasn't really anything, and it seems like whatever it was, it's gone now. Maybe we should head back to New York."

Behind them Blaine snapped up his head with the mention of New York. "You're also going to New York?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "we were planning on spending Christmas there, but then we found out… got put on this case. But I don't know what to do here."

"You said you were going to New York?" Dean said.

"Yes, I'm going to spend Christmas there with my…" Blaine sighed gleefully. "..._ fiancé_."

Dean thought it was good that the fiancé wasn't there, he would probably get diabetes just by looking at them. "You need a ride?" he asked him. "We still have place in my car."

"That would be great."

* * *

><p>Finally, after many hours Blaine had had to endure in the backseat next to Castiel, they arrived outside the hotel. Dean made Blaine follow them into the room, claiming that they all needed some rest before he could drive him to his fiancé. So Blaine spent the time watching Christmas specials on TV with Castiel and Dean, who was eating the pie Blaine had insisted on buying in the convenience store one building over.<p>

"What do you think of the pie?" Blaine asked Dean.

Dean held a thumbs up and put an enormous chunk of pie in his mouth.

"Really?" Blaine said. "It was the only pie left, and it was some cheap store brand. I was worried it would be poisonous."

Sam did some research on his laptop, as he couldn't let go of the case. He had searched the Internet for more than an hour without results. He was on the verge of giving up, when a site caught his eye. Curious, he clicked the link and read through the site's content.

"Hey guys," he called out to the others. "I think I found something." Three pair of eyes aimed towards him. "A 'Krampus'" he continued. "It's a some kind of Pagan monster originating from Central Europe. It punishes misbehaving kids during Christmas and apparently it captures particularly naughty ones and carries them to his lair."

Dean sat up. "You really think it's one of those?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "It can't be a regular one. It must be something that can possess puppets."

Blaine looked disbelievingly from Dean, to Castiel, to Sam and then back to Dean. "What?" he said flatly. "Should a_ monster_ have killed Mr. Schue?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You're not from FBI, aren't you?"

"Well, duh…" Castiel mumbled, mostly for himself.

Getting somewhat alarmed, Blaine rose from the bed. "Then… what are you?"

"We're hunters." Castiel said with a deadpan expression. "We hunt for the supernatural, trying to eliminate the threats towards the human race. We have also saved the world a few times. Although it was our own fault that the world was doomed most of the occurrences."

Blaine couldn't do anything else than just stare at him. This was just insane! How could he had decided to follow these crazy people to New York, what if they were going to torture or brutally murder him or something? The story Castiel told made no sense at all, still Blaine had to admit to himself that there was something at Castiel's expression that made it almost believable. Either Castiel was a really good actor, or he was speaking the truth.

Unsure of what he was going to do, Blaine blurted out. "What? Why should I believe that?"

"Because it's true." Castiel deadpanned.

"Look," Sam said. "I know it sounds totally crazy, but I'm quite sure that there is something odd about that puppet, and that it was that who murdered your teacher."

"Oh…" Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "so the weird signs on the box actually worked then?"

"Yes." Judging from Blaine's tone, Sam felt that something wasn't right. "Blaine," he said slowly. "did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

"I just thought that puppet Kurt should be laying in a nice box," Blaine looked down to the floor. "so I kinda… scrubbed of the markings during the car ride."

Jumping up from where they were sitting, Sam, Dean and Castiel threw themselves to one of the bags where the box was located. Sam reached it first of them all. The pulled the box out of the bag, a few marks on it neatly scratched away. He opened it, and – as he had feared – it was empty. He swore loudly.

"Sorry." Blaine said.

"Damn." Sam threw the box on the floor. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Dean turned to Blaine. "You were going to give that puppet to your fiancé, right?" Blaine nodded. "Okay." He faced Sam and Castiel "Guys, I think it's obvious where we can find it."


	3. The Krampus

The day had been stressful for both Kurt and Rachel: Kurt was juggling lessons at NYADA with their associated assignments, work at the diner, and his band. But Rachel had it even worse, she had to fit in rehearsal for_ Funny Girl_ within the narrow gaps between school, work and the band. She wouldn't get surprised if she sooner or later forgot to eat or even sleep.

Sliding the door to the right, Rachel and Kurt entered their apartment and soon they had both collapsed in the couch.

"One more day," Kurt panted. "just one more day, and then we're free for Christmas."

"Not me," Rachel said. "I still have rehearsals."

Footsteps were heard from one of the bedrooms and Santana skipped into the room.

"Well, hello my dearest friends!" she merrily greeted them. She handed them a jar. "I've baked some cookies, just for your arrival! You two must be_ exhausted_."

Rachel grabbed a cookie from it. "Thank you Santana, it's really nice. And slightly out of character for you." she mumbled and took a bite of the cookie. After coming over his initial shock, Kurt also took a cookie.

"You don't need to thank me, I would do anything for my bestest friends in the world!"

Kurt choked on his cookie, feeling alarmed over Santana's behaviour. "Santana? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be, with friends like you two!"

Tensing up, Rachel eyed her warily. "Now you're just scaring me." That comment just earned her a bright smile from Santana. She turned around and dug for something in a drawer.

"D'you reckon she took something?" Kurt mumbled to Rachel, who just shrugged. Santana had found what she was looking for: a few piece of papers, namely sheet music.

"I'm really in the mood for some Christmas carolling right now, aren't you?" she said. "I think I have the perfect song for us." She handed them both papers with the lyrics and notes for_ Joy to the world_.

"Well, I guess it's nice that you're so… filled with Christmas spirit," Rachel said, putting her paper down on the table. "But none of us are in the mood for carolling right now. We just need some rest."

Whatever reaction Rachel assumed Santana would get, she hadn't at all suspected this. Santana's eyes narrowed, she threw the papers on the floor and clenched her fists. "We… must… sing…_ Christmas carols_…" she said quietly, but with a great deal of fury.

"Santana…" Rachel started, but she didn't get any further than that. Santana's eyes literally flashed lightning bolt, her hair frizzled itself. Before Kurt and Rachel knew it, they got thrown across the room into the wall.

"Santana, what the hell!" Kurt screamed, fighting to get free but he was glued to the wall a few great inches over the floor. "Let us down immediately!"

"How is she doing this?" Rachel asked. "This is defying every known law of physics!"

Santana tilted her head while an unpleasant smile crept on her face. "Well, who would have thought? Looks like you weren't so nice at all."

"Santana, I don't have time for this crap! Just let us down now, immediately." Kurt yelled. She didn't listen to him. She tilted her head in an unnatural angle.

"I didn't think you two would be like this," her head snapped up to normal position. "I didn't expect you two to… misbehave." With those words, her head spun around.

Rachel screamed. "OH MY GOD!" She fought, trying to get of the wall, but it was pointless. "That is not natural!"

"Oh my god, who are you?" Kurt called out. "You're not Santana!"

"Of course she is!" Rachel said. "Who would it else be?"

"Rachel," Kurt snapped. "does Santana usually pin us to the wall and spin her head like that?"

Her eyes widened in fear of realization. "Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Santana!?"

Santana kept on smiling her nasty smile. No one noticed the little blue puppet laying lifeless in a corner.

* * *

><p>Dean heaved up the fake bottom of his car's trunk. Searching around in the darkness he grabbed a few shotguns filled with rock salt and tossed one of them to Sam.<p>

"Where is it?" He asked Blaine.

"Right over here." Blaine hurried forward and yanked the doorway open. Dean, Sam and Castiel quickly followed. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Blaine asked as they were running upwards the stairs. He carried a big, brown bowl containing amongst cinnamon, ginger and a pine twig. What those objects were supposed to do was a mystery to Blaine.

"I don't know," Dean answered. "but this is the best plan we have."

Sprinting across the corridor, Blaine threw the door open and the four of them barged in to the apartment. Turned out they arrived in the eleventh hour: Kurt and Rachel were both pinned on the wall while Santana, her hair ruffled, watched them helplessly. Blaine ran towards her.

"Kurt, Rachel!" He turned to Santana. "Where is it?"

"What are talking about?" Kurt called out from the wall.

"The puppet, of course!" He said and started searching the apartment. "The thing pinning you to the wall."

"Blaine, it's Santana!"

He didn't have time to turn around before he was knocked on the floor. The content of the bowl spilled out on the floor. Dean aimed at Santana and shot. However she wasn't affected by it, so she waved her hand and the gun was ripped out of his hands. He was thrown into the kitchen table, wrecking it in the progress.

When Santana was busy with Castiel, Dean and Sam, Blaine crawled around the floor and searched for the spilled content. He found almost all of the cinnamon, ginger and the pine twig, but there was one ingredient missing. One that they couldn't get until now: a part of the Krampus itself. Blaine watched as Sam was lifted to the ceiling. He took a deep breath and lunged for Santana's frizzy hair. Unfortunately she turned around before he even made the jump, and once again he crashed into the wall.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Dean yelled to Sam, which earned him the coffee maker smacking into his head.

Sam, still pinned to the ceiling, answered. "There's one thing, but I don't know if it's going to work..." he got interrupted by a few books flying into his head. "... and I don't really like it, but it's the only thing."

"Whatever it is, do it!" Dean managed to dodge the microwave that slammed into the floor a few inches from his head. "Now!"

Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds, inhaling deeply before he reluctantly started to sing. "_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas._"

When Santana heard those words, she unstrained. She closed her eyes with a delightful expression and joined Sam's carolling. "_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year._"

Sam smashed to the floor, Kurt and Rachel were released from their trap on the wall. It ached everywhere in Sam's body, he tried to stand up hoping he hadn't broken anything. Santana got quiet when she realized no one was singing, and thus a vase was thrown at Sam, shattering into thirteen pieces. He had lost the lyrics to the song, so being frantic he tried to remember them.

"_Good tidings we... _something_... bring_... _to_..." An awkward silence arose as Santana eyed him disapprovingly. "_... to you... and..._"

"THAT'S NOT THE LYRICS!" Santana bellowed and Sam smashed into the ceiling again. The chaos were going to start once more, but Rachel finally got what was going on and she tried to do what she had to do to save everyone.

"_Good tidings we bring to you and your king_," she sang. Santana dropped everything, including Sam, and started to sing along peacefully. "_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._"

Quickly, Dean sprinted forward and tugged off a few strands of hair – Santana was to busy singing to care – he then leapt for the bowl and dropped the hair in it. He searched through his pockets and pulled out his silvery lighter.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas._"

On the third try he managed to get a flame from the lighter and he ignited the content of the bowl. The Christmas carolling was interrupted by Santana's horrifying screech. A bright, red light shone from her eyes and she dropped lifeless on the floor. The room was held in an intense silence for a few moments. Then Kurt spoke up.

"Is it over?" He asked faintly. "Is she... okay?"

Sam checked Santana's pulse. "Yes, she's still alive." He gently shook her. Slowly, she stirred a little bit. Her eyes opened and she groaned.

"Urgh, what happened?" Feeling sore, she gingerly rose her self to a sitting position. With her hand she rubbed her forehead, but she froze when she saw pieces of the once-was coffee maker laying scattered all over the kitchen floor. She jumped up and her eyes darted from the destruction in the kitchen, to the wrecked living room with the bruised Kurt and Rachel until her eyes finally landed on the newly arrived men. To say that she was furious was an understatement.

"What the hell did you do?!" she yelled. "What did you do to me, why was I unconscious on the floor?" Her hands flew to her hair. "And what hell have you done with my hair?" She grabbed a few pieces of the broken kitchen table. "You completely wrecked the table! What did you do on it?!" Her gaze stuck on Dean, Castiel and Sam. "And who the hell are these people?"

Dean sighed. There was a lot of explaining to do, and something told him that she wasn't the easiest to convince.

* * *

><p>"So I was possessed... by a monster..."<p>

Ten minutes later they all sat in what was left of the living room and drank the hot chocolate Rachel had made to all of them.

"I know it's difficult to for you believe," Castiel said. "but it's nonetheless true."

Santana stared at him. "That's craziness!"

"You pinned me and Rachel to the wall," Kurt said. "you knocked Blaine into the air, you stuck Sam to the ceiling – it's Sam, right?" he added, looking at Sam who nodded. "Also you were the one wrecking the apartment," he continued. "so it's pretty safe to say that you were possessed."

"Just give me a minute," Santana said. "I just need a minute to process all these lunatics."

Rachel turned to Dean, Sam and Castiel. "How did you know how to defeat it?" she asked them. "I would've never known Christmas carolling was the way to do it!"

"Actually, it was just a shot in the dark," Sam answered. "I read somewhere that these things could be distracted by 'the appropriate euphony', so it was as last resort."

"Thank God it worked."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder lightly. "But don't think of trying out for American Idol."

Blaine had picked up the blue puppet from the corner and he was now turning it in his hands, examining it closely. In the middle of drinking his hot chocolate, Kurt raised his eyebrows when he saw it.

"It's that supposed to be me?"

Blaine nodded and put it on the table. "Yes. I made it in my Crafts class, because, well, I was missing you."

A heartfelt smile played on Kurt's lips. "Aww, really?" He reached out for the puppet, but Blaine slapped away his hand.

"Don't touch it. I'm going to burn it."

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"It was also possessed and it was the thing that killed Mr. Schue," This statement from Blaine, which was so casually said, made Rachel spit out all her hot cocoa over Dean. She coughed violently and only fragments of words she tried to say could be heard. Finally she managed to make herself somewhat understood.

"Wha-what, Mr Schue's_ dead_?"

"Oh, right, I think I forgot to tell you that," Blaine lifted up the puppet from the table and eyed it with a pensive look. "I think I'll go out and burn, just to be safe." He slid the apartment door open and went out. Rachel, Kurt and Santana stared blankly into the air, their mouths still open in shock.

* * *

><p>The delightful scent of the newly cooked turkey filled the apartment along with the rest of the food: mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potato pie, shredded carrots, green peas, Brussels sprouts, cranberry sauce were all neatly placed on the chipboard held up by trestles, temporarily serving as a table. After placing an apple pie in the oven, Kurt checked his watch.<p>

"4.30. When did they say they would come?"

"Any minute now." said Rachel while adjusting the balls in the tree. She stepped back and watched it from a distance: it wasn't perfect, all the details not being as satisfying as she wanted, but it had to do for now. Santana entered the the room carrying a few presents she dumped under the Christmas tree.

"So where are Yeti, Princess and Shorty?"

"They're on their way, calm down." Rachel answered. A few seconds later a knock was heard on the door. It slid open before Rachel could answer it.

"Merry Christmas!"

In stepped Dean, Sam and Castiel. Castiel carried bags filled with what seemed to be presents. Rachel went forward and greeted Dean by hugging him.

"How was the traffic? A lot of people?" she asked.

"It was crazy," Dean answered. He placed himself on the couch, with Castiel following. He was still clutching his bag. A familiar aroma hit Dean which made him sniff, trying to figure out what it was. "Do I smell pie?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered from the kitchen. "apple pie, to be precise."

A mischievous smirk spread over Dean's face. He only managed to get halfway up the couch before Rachel pushed him back down.

"Not now," she reprimanded. "it's for dessert." Dean drew his face into a pout, which only earned him a laugh from Rachel. "Well, now that you're here, it's time to eat." She told everyone. They got seated at the temporary table, that was clothed with an oilcloth. Sam sat down at the end of the table, where he got a view over the living room: from the complete destruction that took place a few days ago, Santana, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine had managed to clean up quite nicely. A few of the shelves were visibly broken and obviously hastily repaired with nails placed here and there. The objects that had been destroyed had either been thrown into the thrash or provisionally fixed, like a table lamp whose lampshade was held together by tape.

"Wow, you fixed this place in no time," Sam said and stowed some mashed potatoes on his plate. "that's unusual."

"Do you usually wreck every place you go?" Santana remarked acidly.

"It's difficult to not wreck the place, doing what we do."

One and a half hour later Dean was on his third piece of apple pie. The custard poured out from the jug as Dean waited until the right amount had landed on the slice. Blaine gently stretched out on his chair, he was stuffed to the brim so he moved carefully as if he was going to explode at any second. Castiel watched Dean as he put down the jug of custard and dug in on his pie. Everyone but Dean was done and they were all waiting for him to finish.

Sam dried his mouth on the napkin and then threw on the table. "So Dean, if you don't mind, I think we all would like to go from the table."

"Dom't ask 'e, I dom't lif' 'ere." He said, spitting a few apple pieces on the tablecloth.

"Okay, let's go watch some TV then." said Rachel. She walked the few meters to the couch with great strain. Collapsing in the couch she closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again everyone else – Dean with the plate in his hands – had gathered in the living room. All of them looked just as tired as she felt – except for Castiel. He looked from person to person, like he was waiting for something. When no one said anything he decided to bring it up himself.

"Isn't it time for the presents now?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess so..." Rachel started, but she got interrupted by him.

"I'll go first!" he exclaimed and dug into the bag he brought. He pulled out six presents in the same size and got up, passing everyone their gift. When he sat down he watched them all with anticipation in his eyes. "Go on, open it!" He was on the edge of his seat, just like a child experiencing its first Christmas. But what Rachel didn't know that it was in fact Castiel's first Christmas. Well, first Christmas celebration by human tradition.

Dean put down his now empty plate on the coffee table and ripped his package open. Out fell a maroon sweater with a white fox on the front – the same Castiel had picked from the mall in Lima. Dean looked up and saw that everyone else had received similar sweaters. Sam held up a green one with a moose on the front.

"Oh, a moose," he said, not quite sure how he would react. "wow, well I never get associated with that animal..."

Tossing of his jacket, Dean pulled the sweater over his head. Actually he thought that it was one of the ugliest thing he had ever seen, but Castiel looked so delighted that he didn't have the heart to be honest. The other juveniles followed his example.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said. "it's comfy."

"Yeah, and the sweater is really nice too." Blaine said. "You know I really love..." He glanced down on his shirt. "... dolphins."

"That's a wolf." Kurt whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Rachel was trying to adjust her sweater – with a cat on it – it was a few sizes too big. Santana however was glaring at her bunny, but after a stern look from Dean she unwillingly put it on.

The rest of the night they spent watching TV and eating candy, after opening their presents. When it neared midnight, Sam, Dean and Castiel decided to go back to the hotel. Rachel hugged Dean good bye, whispering in his ear "Call me, if you'd like." She slipped a small piece of paper into his hand.

Kurt shook hands with Sam. "Thank you so much for your help," he said. "we should have been bloody pulps by now if you three – and Blaine – hadn't saved us from… Santana."

"Actually, it was a Krampus." Castiel added, which got him a confused stare from Kurt.

In the Impala, Dean was driving on the dark streets the thirty minutes it took to go to the hotel.

"Well, that was a nice case," he said. "and season-appropriate too."

"Hopefully we can rest for the rest of the holidays." Sam said. A jingle indicating the news played on the radio. The news anchor talked about the snow chaos and Christmas shopping, nothing unusual, until one weird occurrence caught their ears.

"Earlier this evening, an accident including a few cars happened in North Dakota. The cars were reported as being driven without any driver, and chasing a few civilians. One person got seriously injured."

Sam sighed. "I guess a little bit of a rest was to much to ask for."

"Well, y'know," Dean said, gearing up. "a hunter never rests." With that the three of them started their journey to the next case.


End file.
